safe and sound
by Andrea 0408
Summary: que seria de Edward y Bella en un mundo repleto de otros monstruos, incluso mas peligrosos que unos cuantos vampiros salvajes.  todos humanos, a excepción de los muertos vivientes. AU ExB


Safe and sound

comenzando es mi primer fic se aceptan criticas constructivas NO insultos, generalmente comienzo a escribir cosas y despues las borro, pero esto es diferente tengo una idea fija y planeo terminarla, no me pregunten cuando el siguiente capitulo por que realmente nose, si algo es seguro es que lo terminare por que personalmente me da mucha rabia cuando dejan los fics a la mitad.  
>Estoy escribiendo este fic desde mi ipod por comodidad, puedo escribir cuando quiera y donde quiera, siempre y cuando tenga bateria, ademas nadie leera las notas de mi ipod, buueno el punto es que si tengo algunas faltas de ortografia disculpen tratare de que sean minimas o inexistentes, bueno no ls seguire aburriendo comenzemos (:<p>

ningun personaje me pertenece esto es por diversion bla bla bla

* * *

><p>sintio la adrenalina correr sorprendido, despues de tanto tiempo... no era miedo solo adrenalina, aun sabiendo que estaba completamente seguro.<br>—Tienes hambre eh? - susurro al pobre desgraciado que se arrastraba sin piernas hacia el mientras gruñia como si su inexistente vida dependiera de ello.  
>—escucha te hare un pequeño favor, pero no le digas a nadie - dicho esto coloco un silenciador y disparo a quemaropa, no estaba seguro de si habia mas caminantes cerca y el sonido podria acercarlos asi que opto por lo mas silencioso pero menos barbarico que se le ocurrio, ya habia visto suficiente sangre para el resto de su vida, tal vez para unas decenas de vidas.<p>

Su historia era por demas suertuda, habia crecido viendo peliculas y leyendo libros de ciencia-ficcion, su genero preferido: zombies, no por eso era un frik ni mucho menos, a juzgar por su apariencia y personalidad era completamente normal y guapo y millonario y completamente deseable, con amigos por todos lados y chicas cuando quisiera, aun que realmente no fuera un don juan cualquier chica estaba disponible para el.  
>Solo notarias su aficion si comenzaras a hablar con el sobre el tema, sobre las posibilidades, que harias si un zombie te acorrala, adonde huirías, que armas tomarias etc. y esas conversaciones eran realmente entretenidas.<br>Quien diria que esos ratos imaginando y leyendo lo prepararían al menos mejor que a la gran mayoría.  
>En el momento en que vio señales de epidemia y conducta extremadamente violenta en los infectados supo que era al menos un virus parecido al de sus libros, películas e historietas.<p>

bastaron unos días para que la infección fuera por demás  
>imparable y el lo supo, fue a las tiendas y compro latas de comida botellas de agua, el resto de las personas se dedico a sentarse y esperar mentiras de los noticieros por una falsa tranquilidad. Por primera vez se aprovecho por completo de su posición y efectivo, compro un par de armas y municiones, tampoco es como si tuviera un armario lleno de rifles, pero si 2 armas pequeñas y una de mayor calibre.<br>Tenia muchísimo miedo y trato de convencer a su familia pero cuando su intentos se convirtieron en ordenes y gritos lo dieron por loco, regañaron y quitaron todas sus revistas y de mas. El solo era un joven de 16 y veía la muerte venir y aun mas escalofriante la de sus seres queridos.  
>El virus se expandió sigilosa mente y realmente no se pudo hacer nada, bastaba con un rasguño y aveces la conversión tardaba semanas, aveces días, aveces horas, y en caso de muerte inmediatamente. Los maridos llegaron a sus casas del trabajo besaron a sus esposas y las infectaron, a sus hijos e hijas sin siquiera darse cuenta, los niños a sus compañeros de escuela y amigos y esos amigos a sus familiares, una cadena inmensa e imparable, un virus mortífero y en extremo peligroso.<br>pasaron solo unos meses para que el virus estuviera en pequeñas zonas de todo el mundo , y suficientes para que el joven fuera ignorado y tachado, también para que el tuviera una salida y un plan.  
>Cuantas veces había pensado que seria genial? dispara a diestra y siniestra, correr por ahí y sobre vivir por tu cuenta, ahora veía cernirse el caos y el terror sobre el, había vídeos en youtube, noticias en vlogs y cada vez estaba mas seguro mientras rezaba por estar equivocado, se sentía estúpido y maldito por haberlo deseado alguna vez y esa noche lo decidió, no tenia oportunidad, no lo escuchaban, seco sus lagrimas y comenzó a pensar tan metódica y lógicamente como podía. El lo sabia mientras mayor sea el grupo mas difícil era sobrevivir por no decir imposible, mas comida, mas agua, menos municiones y eso sin contar con que estaba rodeado de idiotas hijos de papi entre sus amigos y debiluchas niñas del tipo que se torcerían un tobillo y se pondrían a llorar en medio de una persecución en el bosque, no quería ni pensar en su familia se sentía una basura, los abandonaría, ellos no iban a escucharlo y jamas se irían con el, su padre y madre seguro querrían ir a los centros seguros con mas personas, una completa estupidez, mientras mas personas estaban reunidas mas riesgo de infección.<br>opto por lo mejor para el y ellos, escribió una carta acompañada de una lista.  
>"Queridos papa y mama, los amo pero lo que se avecina no es posible de comprender para ustedes, ya les advertí y no escucharon, me iré a un lugar seguro, por favor no me busquen si es para hacerme entrar en razón, estaré bien y si no sucede nada regresare y todos felices, les suplico que no se preocupen por mi, preocupense por ustedes.<br>los ama su hijo.

1 no vayan a lugares con mucha gente  
>2 consigan mucha agua (no importa el precio, aprovechen que pueden pagarla)<br>3 no confíen en nadie  
>4 consigan comida (enlatada no importa si no es de su agrado)<br>5 ARMAS consigan muchas ya que no conocen su mantenimiento y si fallan pueden tomar otra, obviamente también municiones.  
>6 busquen un lugar seguro NO COMODO lo mas seguro, alejado de la ciudad y protegible posible.<p>

por favor no es momento de caridad no ayuden a las personas, no dejen que los muerdan, no se le acerquen a nadie que este herido.  
>sobrevivan yo estaré bien, mantenganse juntos y solo ustedes, amenos que la otra persona se una buen persona y experto en armas o les pueda ser útil para sobrevivir.<p>

NO ME BUSQUEN, YO REGRESARE SI TODO SALE BIEN.  
>que otra cosa podrían necesitar? pensó joven angustiado y con abundantes lagrimas en los ojos<br>"a su hijo" sonó una voz macabra en su cabeza.

Esto es solo una introducción, un libro que recomiendo es el diario de un zombie, es excelente y de los mejores que he leido.  
>espero llame su atención, en los siguientes capítulos terminare la historia de Edward y narrare la de Isabella, como spoiler les diré que no tuvo una infancia muy alegre como para ganarse el apodo de bella, pero después lo verán. Obviamente por "azares del destino" y no por capricho mío Edward e Isabella se encontraran mas adelante, planeo capítulos no muy largos para no ser aburridos y actualizar mas seguido, pero tampoco cortos que ls dejen insatisfechos.<p>

sin mas que decir me despido  
>atte.<br>Andrea (:


End file.
